User talk:Alphabet
--Kellett1 19:42, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Sysop just to let you know, i've recommended you for the position of sysop on User talk:Machchunk2. say there, here or here if you have a problem with or questin about this--Kellett1 06:52, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Gratz to find out more, check out the top users widget--Kellett1 19:53, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :Uh, what the hell's a widget?--Alphabet 23:55, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::where it says "Welcome back, Alphabet",there's 3 links. the one on the right is for widgets--Kellett1 19:48, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :::I'm sorry, but I just can't find it. I swear I'm not stupid.--Alphabet 22:17, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Sysop i had a word with a member of staff on wikia gaming, and they've made me a bcrat and i've sorted out your sysop status--Kellett1 06:54, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for all the help--Alphabet 13:05, 23 May 2008 (UTC) I found out your password I tried to log on your account and I got your password right. If you do not block yourself I will use your password you have 24 until I use your account. :blocked him. I suggest changing your password, even though he was prbably blufing, we can't take a chance, especially as he can still log in when blocked.--Kellett1 08:46, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::Hmph...The nerve of some people--Alphabet 19:42, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::yeah, there are idiots on all wikis. it's just whether admins can stop them.--Kellett1 06:25, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Delete Template This is how you do it and you don't have to use it. Think about it. You're an admin. What can admins do?--Kellett1 06:29, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :I could have sworn I did it right. Oh well, I'll just delete on my own from now on. ::yeah, that was my fault, I did it wrong on the page the first time...--Kellett1 05:29, 1 June 2008 (UTC) These vandals must be stopped There is to much vandals you need to maKE ME AND A BUNCH OF OTHER USERS sysops so we can block them. This wiki is in doom you are in a desperate need of sysops. I wil help. :We have it under control. I have blocked everyone who has vandalized the place in the past day. Random Bob won't be back for at least 3 months.--Alphabet 01:20, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::But tbecause of these vandals this wiki has to spend all of its time blocking vandals instead ofmakeing new pages so if you have more sysops then more people would be able to make articles.Mario1550 01:25, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::It only takes a few seconds to block someone. In fact, I just finished a page on the Kramer controller right before I blocked a vandal. I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I have no authority to make you a sysop anyway. You'll have to go to Kellett for that.--Alphabet 01:28, 13 June 2008 (UTC) This wiki needs more sysops This wiki does not have enough sysops to fight off the vandals. I would be a good sysop.Hello345 01:06, 14 June 2008 (UTC)